


The silly bet

by littlesenhorita



Series: Minchan and the bet [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 3RACHA, 3racha friendship, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Fluffy, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Parties, chan is a music student, chan is not that social, changlix, minchan, minho and felix are friends, minho is a dance student, not everyone from stray kids is here and woojin is only mentioned, this is my first skz fanfic i don't know how to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22678969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesenhorita/pseuds/littlesenhorita
Summary: Chan accepts to be part of a silly bet made up by his friends and in the end, he is very grateful to them.OrChan is kinda antisocial and is always too busy working with music to go out and have a social life, so Changbin and Jisung decide to help him through the silliest way.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Minchan and the bet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631467
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	The silly bet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Jo, for giving me the first idea for the plot and I'm sorry that I changed it a little. ♥
> 
> Thank you, Dani, for helping me with my English grammar and for helping me revising this fanfic. You're the best! ♥
> 
> I'm not a native English speaker and this is my first ever fanfic written in English, so, please, excuse the possible mistakes made during the text!
> 
> This is a Minchan fanfic, Changlix is mentioned and they appear in it. I tried my best to make it fluffy! ♥
> 
> What I wrote here is not how I see the members or anything, I fully respect them. Please, be aware that this is only a fanfic, nothing more than that.

This was a bad idea since the beginning. Chan knew it.

But he couldn’t resist.

He entered the living room, looking around, trying to find his friends. But there was no light, only the neon flashes in green, yellow, blue and pink, plus, tt was getting kinda hard to distinguish anyone amidst the crowd of drunk people dancing to the loud music.

He sighed and walked away from the living room to the kitchen’s direction. The small space was filled with boxes of beer, bottles of different alcoholic beverages and even more people trying to pick a drink or beer.

The only space in that freaking house that was probably not crowded with drunk people was the backyard. So Chan made his way through the living room/dance floor of Changbin’s house to the direction of the open space in the back of the house.

The cool air of the night was a blessing in comparison with the air inside the house, full of alcohol, sweat, and some unknown smoke.

\- Hey, Chan! You came!

Chan heard and looked immediately to the direction of the loud voice. It was Changbin, sitting around a big wood table in one of the corners of his backyard. The boy was waving happily at him, asking to come close.

\- Hey! - Chan answered, smiling.

But Changbin wasn’t alone. Almost glued to him, Felix was smiling widely to Chan screaming in English for him. There was Jisung, of course, right next to Felix, and Woojin, sitting on the other side of the table, in a beach chair, but those were the only people that Chan knew.

He shyly approached them, one hand in one of his pockets while the other massaged the back of his neck.

\- Big party, hm? - He said, sitting next to Jisung who gave him a big hug.

\- It wouldn’t be a proper party if there were only a few people, Chan. - Changbin said, wrapping one arm around Felix’s shoulders.

Chan snorted at his friends’ comment. Changbin was known for throwing big parties, he knew that, but he never came to one of them. Chan preferred the quietness of more intimate encounters with his friends, with just a few people. Changbin always complained about how one of his best friends never came to one of his “legendary” parties, and Chan could deal pretty well with all his friends’ bickering, until last Monday.

\- Oh, I bet Chan can’t. - Jisung said with a small smile in his squirrel face, while eating a big burger.

\- What? - Chan almost screamed.

\- Oh, I think so, as well. - Changbin said, taking a sip from the large glass of coke in front of him, shamelessly judging him.

\- No, wait-

\- You’re soft-hearted, you never get angry at all, we actually never fight and I know you for, I don’t know, three years? - Jisung said.

\- We argued a few times, Jisung. - Chan retorted.

\- One time. And you came back apologizing one hour later, saying that you can't get into a fight with one of your best friends. - Chan noticed the playful tone of Jisung’s voice.

\- Well, I remember someone sobbing like crazy when I hugged him. - Chan completed and Changbin laughed so loud that the people sitting at the tables around them stared at the three boys.

Jisung didn’t answer to that comment, focusing on filling up his cheeks with more hamburger.

\- Fighting or not, you can’t act tough, Chan! For fucks sake, you can’t even intimidate an ant!

\- Of course I can! - Chan gave his friend a punch on the arm.

Well, Changbin was right. Chan couldn’t act bad to anyone, actually, even when he was stressed because of the number of assignments from uni, deprived of sleeping hours. He always tried to treated people right and was very sociable too.

Jisung and Changbin met each other through Chan and his large network of contacts and friendships. Changbin met his boyfriend, Felix, through Chan as well… Chan was simply sociable and enjoyed to see people that he loved being happy. But, apparently, that wasn’t enough for his best friends.

So, after a lot of teasing, Chan finally lost his last bit of patience and accepted their silly dare. Go to one of Changbin’s parties and act like he was a bad boy. The penalty for lost the bet: pay the dinner of them both for one fucking week.

But Chan was determined on protecting his money, so, he ended up coming to this stupid party and, now, sitting right next to Jisung, he could notice the look of his two friends on him, waiting for him to play the role of a fucking bad boy.

He was dressed as one, actually. Well, he tried. Black leather pants with a black belt, black shirt tucked inside the waist with some open buttons and two silver necklaces. He was wearing some rings as well, Jisung’s recommendation to add to his bad boy look. The blond hair that usually was curly and fluffy was now straightened and styled backwards, exposing his forehead.

\- Wow, Chan, you look… Different. - Felix said in a lower tone, giving him one beer that was on the table. Apparently, Felix knew about the fucking bet. Chan wanted to punch Jisung and Changbin square in their faces.

He mouthed a silent “thank you” to his younger friend and took a sip of the beer.

\- So, this is the famous Bang Chan? - One boy that was sitting around the table sayd. He was all smiles and his cheeks were a little red because of the alcohol.

\- Famous? - Chan said, trying to hide his confusion.

\- Oh yes. Changbin said that you’re a fucking awesome producer and a big bad boy that crushes hearts in silence around the campus. - The boy said, smiling even more widely to Chan.

Chan looked at Changbin’s face, mentally ripping his friend's eyes off while he smiled at him and took a deep breath.

\- Well, I don’t know about the heart thing, but yes, I’m a producer. - He tried to sound proud, but given the way Jisung was trying really hard not to laugh, he probably failed.

Oh, he fucking hated his friends sometimes.

The boy that smiled at him was about to say something, but at that moment Felix jumped out of his seat and waved towards the back door of the house.

Everyone turned their heads to the person that was standing still some meters away from them.

Oh.

Chan felt his ears starting to get hot.

Oh fuck.

He knew that boy. Lee Minho. Lee fucking Minho.

\- Hyung! - Felix screamed and the boy started walking towards them, both hands on the pockets of his black jeans with ripped holes in the knees. The brown hair was perfect styled parted one side, the white t-shirt under a leather jacket. Two bracelets in one hand matching the big necklace in his chest while a big earring with chains and crosses shined in his ear.

Chan couldn't take his eyes off the boy. He was so handsome and attractive… Lee Minho was a dancer student at the university. One of the bests, actually. Felix probably knew him from the dance course that he attended.

And how Bang Chan knew Lee Minho? Well, he was studying to be a producer, and that currently evolved actually producing a lot of songs, mostly for his course and some for university events, like festivals or performances.

Chan and a group of students from his course produced a song together for one of the last events of his university. It was a big project that involved students from several courses, including music and dance. Chan produced jointly with other colleagues a song for the dance students to choreograph and perform. That's where Chan met Felix and where he first saw Lee Minho.

After that day, he was hypnotized by the dancer. The way Minho danced to one of his songs (not only his but, yeah) was so perfect, almost as Minho knew every detail from the song, the melody perfectly translated through the dance steps and he captivated the meaning behind the lyrics with such intensity that Chan couldn't help but stare at the dancer waving his body and matching sharp movements to the beat.

After that day, Chan saw Minho a few times walking through the campus, but he always looked so cold and distant, almost intimidating, that Chan never had the courage to approach the dancer. He kept his feelings just for him, feeding his one-sided crush towards one of the most handsome, talented and attractive dancers of the university.

Felix’s laugh brought Chan back to reality. He saw his friend ran to Minho and hug him, the younger all smiles while Minho nodded quietly.

\- Hey guys, meet Lee Minho! We're on the same choreography class! - Felix said, looking really happy.

Chan could listen to the echo of some "heys" and "what's up", but his ears didn't capture anything else. He was too focused on the free chair next to him, and the fact that Minho was walking in its direction.

\- Hey. - He said, trying too hard to keep cool while Minho took the place right next to him.

Minho looked at him with brown eyes in silence. Felix threw a beer at him and he caught, not opening, actually. Chan shifted in place, sipping his own beer, trying to not stare too much at Minho’s ripped jeans.

Everyone kept with the conversation as normal, and gladly, the boy that commented about Chan seemed to forget about it really quickly.

Minho sat in silence beside Chan, observing the people gathered around the table as they laugh, drank their beers and made jokes. Chan tried really hard to brake the silence but he was too tense. He had a big crush on Minho, but no one knew that.

Chan looked around the table as well, tapping at the beer, and met with Felix’s eyes. His friend was close to Changbin, the legs above his boyfriend’s thighs, freckles mixed with a light red in his cheeks and nose. He stared at Chan’s eyes and smiled. He was fucking smiling.

Felix knew about Chan’s feelings, somehow.

Chan cursed when Felix raised one eyebrow at him, almost saying “Yeah, I noticed, you're welcome”.

\- Fuck. - He placed one free hand on his lips the second that word slipped out of them.

Minho looked at him.

\- What? - He asked.

Chan panicked, too conscious of Minho’s eyes over him.

\- Oh, nothing. I just-

\- I think I know you. - Minho said, shifting in the chair, turning around to face Chan.

\- Me?

\- Yes. You’re the... producer? Am I right?

Chan had to remind himself that he needed to breathe.

\- Yeah… I am.

\- I remember you. Well, your song, actually.

Chan smiled, driving his eyes to the ground, feeling his chest filled with pride this time.

\- It wasn’t just me that produced the song, but thank you.

\- I thought it was only you.

\- Why?

\- You knew every part of the song so well. I thought that you were really cool while explaining to the dancers the meaning of the lyrics.

An involuntary flush spread through Chan’s face and his ears apparently started to burn even more. He looked up and his eyes met the smile in Minho’s face.

\- You-

\- I have a good memory. And good observant eyes. - Minho said, letting something else float in the air between them.

Chan couldn’t respond to that. He kept in silence while looking at Minho’s face, watching the boy turn to talk to another person sitting around the table. He was so fucked right now. Chan couldn't hide his interest and it was too obvious by now that he had a crush on Minho.

He turned to Felix again to cry for help but his friend was too busy kissing his other friend. Chan looked for Jisung, but in some point of his embarrassing talk with Minho, his friend disappeared somewhere. Woojin was too far away from him.

Shit.

Chan didn’t know how to act normal around Minho. That was so pitiful.

Another sip of beer and Chan felt the weight in his shoulders grew even more.

The discomfort was too much for him. He hated this kind of party, the noise, the smell of alcohol, the way that his sociable skills simply disappeared in a blink of an eye. He liked to talk to others and enjoyed meeting new people but not in that way. Felix somehow knew about his interest in Minho and he was sure by now that the bet thing was just an excuse to drag him to this stupid party for his friends to embarrass him.

Chan didn’t think too much, he just got up and started to walk far from all that. He was going back home, back to his comfortable apartment, his computer and his songs, drink his beer alone and just sink himself into all the regret he was feeling for turning himself into a clown that evening.

He was already crossing the living room/dance floor, running to the front door of the house, when he felt a hand in one of his shoulders. Chan turned backwards quickly, ready to fight, but he stopped any word to slip out of his mouth when he met Minho’s brown eyes, coloured by the neon lights dancing in the room.

\- You’re alright? - Minho said too loud in Chan’s ear, trying to win against the loud beat that echoed through the house.

Chan stared at the boy, feeling his cheeks burn. He answered silently, shaking his blonde head from side to side, negatively. Without saying any more words, Minho took one of Chan’s hands in one of his own and started walking towards one of the small hallways leading to the kitchen. He stopped right before the open door.

\- I guess you don’t like this kind of party? - The dancer looked deeply in Chan’s eyes, while still holding his hand.

\- I hate it.

\- And why did you came?

Chan closed his eyes.

\- Because I’m stupid. - He sighed, feeling the cold in Minho’s fingers around his own.

They kept in silence for some time, Chan still with his eyes closed.

\- I always come to Felix’s boyfriend parties, but you never show up. When they told me that you would come today I was quite happy.

Chan opened his eyes too quickly, feeling the rush of the surprise travel through the surface of his skin.

\- What?! - He almost screamed.

A silent smile parted Minho’s rose lips and he took a step closer to Chan. The producer was too surprised to understand what was actually happening, so he took a step back at the same time, trying to reason what Minho’s just said.

\- I lied. I clearly remember you from that project. - He took another step closer to Chan, and Chan took another step back, - I remember you staring at me while I was dancing. I remember the melody of your song, the bittersweetness of it. I remember you smiling at Felix and your colleagues, and blushing every time I approached you.

Minho kept talking and walking slowly into Chan’s direction, ‘till Chan felt the wall against his back and suddenly Minho was too close.

\- I couldn’t forget you after that day. - Minho’s hand left Chan’s and rested in his black belt.

\- Me neither. - For the first time, in that night, Chan didn’t regret the words that slipped through his mouth.

He stared at Minho’s lips, feeling the tension between them increase. They were too close: Minho had one of his hands on Chan’s belt, while the other hand rested on the left side of Chan’s waist. His body was slightly reclined over Chan’s, their faces centimeters away from each other, but close enough to mix their breathing. Chan’s hands were frozen in each side of his tense body, his eyes were locked in Minho’s lips and his mind was blank, he couldn’t reason anything but Minho’s hand in my waist, Oh God he remembers me, fuck he’s so hot, I can’t fucking breathe…

And then he hears a little giggle.

Minho’s giggle.

It’s cute and soft, so different from the intensity of his words and actions from seconds later.

\- Don’t worry. I don’t bite. Well, only if you want.

Chan released the breath he didn’t know he was holding. Minho takes a step back, but not too far away from Chan, they’re still close to each other. But his hand is not in Chan’s waist anymore, and the producer feels the loss of touch immediately.

\- This is all Felix’s fault. And mine, I annoyed him too much about you. - Minho was still smiling and his gaze upon Chan softened and Chan smiled shyly.

They kept in silence for another moment and Chan took a deep breath.

\- I couldn’t forget you, too. - He said between smiles and shyness, - You danced so pretty for the song, and your movements were so precise and intense. You looked very serious while dancing, and you easily stood out between the others. And you’re really attractive as well, so...

Minho laughed.

\- I know that.

Chan smiled and looked at Minho’s bright eyes.

\- Can we meet again another time? Like, in a coffee shop or something, I hate this kind of parties. - He felt the heat strike his cheeks and ears again, but he couldn’t stop smiling. His heart was running a marathon in his chest and the endorphin was filling up his senses.

\- I thought that you would never ask. - And with that, Minho came closer to Chan again and leaned, giving him a shy and quick kiss in the lips.

Chan felt the world spinning around them, and the moment Minho parted away from him, he grabbed the dancer’s shoulders and pushed him against his body.

The kiss was shy in the beginning with Chan trying to breathe deeply while Minho placed his hands on both sides of his waist, getting even closer to his body. Their lips touched in a messy way until they fixed their position and ended with the little awkwardness left between them.

Minho placed one of his legs between Chan’s legs and leaned forward, pushing Chan’s waist against his. Chan was touching one of Minho’s arms with one hand while the other traveled to the back of the dancer’s neck, squeezing lightly. Minho’s lips were soft and warm, just like Chan imagined they were, and the way that Minho touched him… like he was something precious, something to be discovered yet… he loved the feeling.

Their lips touched in different positions ‘till Minho licked Chan’s lower lip.

Open for me, Chan. He was asking. And Chan did exactly that.

He felt Minho’s tongue inside his mouth, carefully and slowly exploring every corner, in a way that Chan felt his heart and mind melting. Minho was so affectionate that Chan thought that the kiss was a dream. He tried to do the same with Minho, curling the dancer’s tongue with his, until both of them were breathless.

Minho parted from Chan with a little gasp, lips red and swollen spread in a big smile.

\- That was…

\- Good. Really good. - Chan interrupted him.

Minho laughed.

\- Yeah. - And the dancer left a little kiss in the corner of Chan’s red lips. He backed away from Chan and took one of his hands, - Let’s go, I’ll teach you how to enjoy this kind of party.

Chan felt confused.

\- What?

\- I’m going to teach you how to dance, and tomorrow afternoon you can take me to one of your coffee shops. - He said between smiles and winked to the producer.

Minho was so different from what Chan expected. He thought that the dancer was cold and distant but after the kiss… he knew that Minho was exactly the opposite of cold.

While he was being dragged to the living room/dance floor of Changbin’s house, Bang Chan never felt so thankful for his friends’ craziness and the silly bet he entered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fanfic! I'm planning to release the second part of it, of Minho's point of view. I'm writing it now, but I don't have an idea when I'm going to publish it here, I'm sorry. :(
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome, I appreciate it ♥
> 
> My Twitter: @kittenthigh


End file.
